the story of Alexia Petrova
by MrsMaynard
Summary: this is the story of Katrina's sister. On the day that Katrina betrays Klaus will her sister find love? and will said love survive? klausXOC
1. Chapter 1

The story of Alexia Petrova

Chapter 1-prolouge 

_Bulgaria 1491_

_It's been a few months since my sister, Katrina, was banished and sent away to live in England for giving birth out of wedlock. "Children it is time for dinner." Mother called from the dining room._

"_Coming" my siblings called running off into the dining room. I trailed slowly behind them a bad feeling brewing in the pit of my stomach, call it an instinct but I think something bad will happen. As I entered the room I made sure my dress ( . /media/7155b7_ _256 ) was straight and my hair ( ) was perfect before entering. "Afternoon, mother, father" I smiled politely at them while taking my seat at the table. I quietly began to eat my dinner. Rapidly a knock sounded at the door father excused himself to see to it, I didn't hear any of the conversation until father brought in the man who was at the door. He had longish blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he calls himself Lord Niklaus. "Darling Lord Niklaus is here to rest, his horse's I let stay in the table is it ok if he stays?" Father asked mother kindly._

"_Yes, would you like some food, Lord?" Mother replied. _

"_No thank you Mrs Petrova" he said. He started to speed around the room, his eyes were red and he had blue veins coming out of his eyes. "Your daughter Katrina has upset me a lot and to prove that I am coming after her I must kill you all. I am sorry for any pain you will feel" he's going to kill us? I don't want to die, I'm too young. Backing away I watched him kill. My father first, then mother, then sibling after sibling until it was my time. He turned locking eye's with me his expression softened. "I don't practically want to see you dead" he said looking at me becoming closer. My heartbeat and breathing increased, It felt like it was about to break out of my chest. "Do I scare you?" he asked I could feel his hot breath as he spoke. I stood still frozen not saying anything. He chuckled quietly to himself before repeating, "I don't want you dead. I want you with me" he said before biting his wrist and shoving in my mouth. I fought against it before giving up and letting the hot fluid slide down my throat. "Ok this might sting a little, love, but after it's done we'll be together forever." He said before placing a soft kiss on my forehead. The next thing I know he's got his hands on my head then everything went black._

…

_**I finally found an idea and hopefully you like it!**_

_**REVIEWxD**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_England 1491_

_When I awoke all my sense's were heightened I could see each speck of dust on the vase, hear for miles and miles and the smell's were different. I could smell the flowers at the other side of them room, I could smell the horse's in there stables next to the shed and I could smell the fresh mud on the ground that stretched for acres. "Good your awake." I hear a masculine voice say from the door. I looked over at him before backing into the wall releasing that _he's _the one that killed my family and will probably kill me to. I felt a burning in my throat, I felt hungry I don't know what for since thinking about food made me feel sick. The man, Niklaus I remember, gestured for a woman to come in. She had long blonde hair up to her little waist and dark brown eyes. Her skinny framed got pushed towards me I heard her heartbeat and blood pumping around her body. "Come on dig in" he said tipping her head so her neck was exposed, "What?" I asked my voice shaking._

"_Bite her" he said "Or you'll die" he ended simply. I took a shaky step forward and took the girls skinny frame in my hands before I dug my teeth in started to drink her blood. I felt veins come out of my eyes and thangs replaced my canines. I quickly pulled away when I realised what I was doing then I started to back away from the girl and Niklaus. "Wh-what have you done to me?" I asked my voice filled with fear. _

"_Darlin', I've made you immortal and have given you powers. Made you stronger, faster and better than humans. I've turned you into a vampire." He said speeding up to me and stroking me cheek. _

"_No you've turned me into a monster!" I replied coldly. _

Mystic Falls present time.

"So that's how you turned?" asked the newest doppelganger, Elena.

"You just asked 'How did you turn?' so I told you then after I finished you ask me 'so that's how you turned?' what do you think?" I said. We were currently sat in the Mystic Grill-original right?-talking about their 'Klaus' problem so I turned about, not just about Nik but I also wanted to meet Elena and the Salvatore's. "Sorry" she apologized _again_. I turned and looked around the place for the 100th time, this chick is terrible at keeping up an interesting convocation. Until I saw a familiar blonde stood at the bar also looking around, our eyes locked and we both grinned. "Excuse me" I said to Elena before standing and making my way towards the bar. "Rebekah Mikaelson" I said before grinning and pulling her into a hug. "Alexia Petrova or do you do by Alexandria Pierce?" she joked when we pulled away. I laughed and lightly pushed her soldier. I felt a pair of eyes burning holes in my back so I turned around and there stood the blue eyed original I have been avoiding since the early 1930's, Niklaus Mikaelson. Bekah looked between the 2 of us obviously confused. "Ok what's going on here?" she asked.

"Why don't you ask this _toy's_ ex-_owner_?" I said before rudely pushing past him and out the grill. I felt the hot steamy tears run down my cheeks as I sped into the woods before clasping down and let the sobs take over my body. I know that I can just turn them off but I just _don't_ want to also there's no point because no matter what every vampire has that bit of _humanity_ in them. No matter what! "What do you mean 'toy's ex owner' Lex?" Bekah said pulling me into a hug.

"That's a story for another time" I replied between sniffles.

"No I want you to tell me now" she said. I looked up at her my tear stained face cringing at the memory. "Fine you can tell me another time, promise?" she sighed.

"Pinky" I replied shaking pinky's with her. We both then started to chat about music, boys and just life generally. "Hey, do you have a place to stay?" she asked suddenly I could practically see the light bulb flashing above her head. "Well no I was just dropping by" I explained to her.

"No, no you are going to come and stay with us" she said while shaking her head.

"I-I just don't think I can" I whispered to her.

"You are and you will" she stated before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the Mikaelson mansion. "I'm home and I've brought a friend" she shouted through the house. A second later I had Kol's arms wrapped around me. "Hi Kolly" I said into his shoulder.

"It's so good to see you again, Lex, hey-hey are you ok?" he asked as he pulled away seeing my tearstained face. I nodded before pulling him into a hug. "What about me?" I hear a voice ask, when I turned around I saw Elijah dressed in a suit and tie. I sped over to him and hugged him. "I've missed you all so much" I said to them and it was true Kol was my best friend then Bekah then 'Lijah. I faced them all with a massive _real_ smile on my face but that soon went away when I noticed Nik leaning against the wall staring at me. Bekah noticing the tension in the room so he started to drag me up the stairs when I turned around to wave at them Nik mouthed 'I'm really sorry' to me. I quickly turned around and ran up the stairs dragging Bekah along behind me.

…_**..**_

_**Sorry it's pretty crap but I seen all the reviews I gotten so I decided to update **_

_**ReviewxD **_


	3. an

_**Sorry but I won't be able to update a lot since I have to write and memorise my French speaking GCSE and I only know 3 things in French… if I do update it won't be much but I will try.**_

_**Wish me luck(:**_

_**-Love Abbie xx**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'_Life's a bitch then you die'_ unless you're an immortal bloodsucking demon of the night, like me. So life keeps being bitchy the only other option is to turn it off but no matter how many times you do your humanity keeps coming back and it's your past that makes you who you are, it shapes you, so why turn it off? Even though I am being forced to stay in the same house the man-no _monster_- who ripped out my heart and torn it into little pieces with his lies. "Hey let's do something to take our mind off things?" Bekah said turning to face me.

"Sure, clubbing?" I asked she nodded before throwing stuff at me to wear ( 987654/set?id=75988105 ) I quickly got changed Bekah then time out looking beautiful ( . ). When we got downstairs Kol started to whistle at us which we both just rolled our eyes. Elijah was sat at a desk reading, Finn was watching TV with Kol, Esther was also reading and Nik was drawing but was now staring at me. "We are going out, don't wait up" I said before jumping in my car ( . . ) I love my baby so much. "Nice car" Bekah commented as we got in.

-time skip-

We made it to the club quiet fast with my driving skills. As we walked in I noticed a group of boys about 17-20, I don't know, looking at us I smirked at Bekah before making my way over to them. "Hi" I said to one as he looked down at me and my 5'4 frame. "Hey" he replied putting his drink on the table then looking at me. "Your very pretty" he carried on slurring his words. "Thank you" I giggled.

"Would you like me to buy you a drink?" he asked.

"Sure a vodka please" I answered and watched him go to the bar I noticed Bekah with one of the others she mouthed 'one minute' to me, translation 'take them to the alley in a minute', I nodded. "Here you go" he said I quickly downed it as he did to his. "Do you wanna dance?" asked him sweetly he nodded. I took his hands and started to grind into him I heard his heartbeat speed up a smirk slowly made its way onto my face. Bekah and the dude she was with started to make their way outside "come outside" I smiled innocently at him I heard him swallow before he grabbed my hand and took me outside. "You know I never got your name" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Dylan" he replied before closing the gap and kissing me. After a while he pulled away and pushed me 'roughly' against the wall before attacking my neck with kisses. "What's yours?" he asked lifting his head up.

"Your worst nightmare" I answered spinning around so my hand was around his neck holding him against the wall "do not run, scream or speak" I compelled before dragging him over to Bekah and her meal.

"Let's turn them" she grinned.

"Ok" I said before biting him until his eyes started to drop I pulled away and bit my wrist shoving it into his mouth and tilting his head back so it slides down his throat. "This might hurt" I said before snapping his neck heard a gasp and turned to see a girl with long red hair and wearing a sleeveless tank top that says '_Shake dat a$$'_ and a pair of shorts. I quickly sped over to her "what should we do to you? We can't have someone running around screaming vampire now can we?" I asked her.

"Please don't kill me I-I promise I won't tell a soul" she stutters in her annoying high pitched voice.

"You can't when you're dead" I stated.

"Please don't kill me" she repeated.

"Your unlucky enough to ask me that when I'm in a bad mood" I replied before shoving my hand into her chest and pulling out her heart. "I'll go bury her you wait until they wake up" I said to Bekah before wiping the blood of my mouth and picked up the girl before speeding off to the river near here. When I got there I started to scratch her skin making it look like animal of some sort had killed her before I put a rock in the backpack she had and threw her into the water. Sighing I made way back to my car to get changed out of these bloody clothes, luckily we both brought some more. ( cgi/set?id=76869533 ) I made my way back to the alley where Bekah was, I noticed the 2 new vamps were draining 2 girls. "Come on Bekah can we go party now?" I whined.

"One sec, you will _never_ be able to ask others to kill you, turn your emotions off, you will never kill yourself. Also I want you to kill your own family, everyone you love and you won't remember this night all you know is you were at a club and this vampire turned you, you are now running from them." She compelled them.

"At least I'm in a bad mood or else I would feel sorry for them" I said.

"Let's go party" she replied before linking my arm and walking back to the club ready to get smashed.

…

_**Sorry its short and pretty crap but REVIEW (: xx**_


End file.
